1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power electronics switching device which can form a base cell of a power semiconductor module or of a power electronics system by the power electronics switching device alone or in combination with further, preferably identical, base cells forming the basic power electronics building block of the power semiconductor module or of the power electronics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known power semiconductor modules are shown, for example, in German Patent Application DE 10 2010 62 556 A1, in the form of a power semiconductor module in which a housing has pressure elements with a pressure body, wherein the pressure body presses either directly onto a portion of a semiconductor component or onto a section of a substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,100 B2 likewise discloses pressing directly onto power semiconductor components by a pressing ram. One disadvantage of these two devices is that direct pressure can be applied to a power semiconductor component, which is connected in an internally circuit-conforming manner by wire bonded connections, only in a highly selective manner due to the limited area available in real-world applications. Therefore, the current-carrying capacity of the internal connection is reduced, since no bonding connections can be established at the pressure point.
German Patent Application DE 10 2007 006 706 A1 describes a circuit arrangement having a substrate and conductor tracks arranged on the substrate, with semiconductor components arranged on the conductor tracks. According to this disclosure, an internal connecting device is formed as a film composite which connects a power semiconductor component to a contact area of a conductor track. In this case, an insulating material is arranged at the edge of the semiconductor component.
By way of further example, German Patent Application DE 10 2006 006 425 A1 discloses forming a power semiconductor module so that pressure devices, formed as load connection elements with a plurality of contact feet in each case, exert pressure on contact points of a substrate to establish thermally conductive contact between the substrate and a cooling device. However, one disadvantage of this arrangement is that, in spite of a plurality of contact feet which exert pressure, the thermal connection is not optimal since the thermal connection of the power semiconductor component which generates waste heat is made only indirectly.